


To See You Again

by beardofzeus8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Male!Lucy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You Again

_Dear ____,_  
  
It's been a while since I've sent you anything, hasn't it? I guess I should apologize for the belated letter, right? There's a perfectly good reason that it's late, of course! Though, not because you're not important or anything,  I just lost track of time? Natsu, Gray, Erze, Happy and I have been on an awful lot of missions lately. Most of them are more time-consuming than anything, but it's the time that you spend with your friends that matters, right?  
  
Gosh, I really do miss you. It's been forever since I've talked to you, let alone seen you. Though just because of that,it doesn't mean I haven't thought about you lately! Man, I'm sure I'm blushing like those girls in those stories that you used to write-- I remember,  because you'd be as fearful about showing your stories to people as I am. I'm sure I'm more recluse about it, though!   
  
... you know I miss you, right? I know I said it before, but I do think about you... a lot, actually. I've heard whispers that the whole situation has caused a total shift in my celestial magic. Lea pulled me over after a battle and asked how I was doing, seeing if I was okay... She said that celestial spirits had a knack for telling when their master was upset.  
  
To be frank, I thought I could hide it. I thought that if I could act like you dying didn't effect me, then I could move on.   
  
But I can't.  
  
I try to smile and carry on, but it just doesn't work. I've had practice-- when my mom died and my father stopped caring about me like he used to-- all of that was just an obstacle course that lead up to your passing.  
  
Seven months and three days you passed.  It's seven months and three days that I haven't held your hand, seven months and three days since I haven't seen the bright look in your eyes whenever you used to eat with me and Natsu when I first joined Fairy Tail.  Do you know what it's like to wake up to a cold, empty bed? To not wake up to the sound of you groaning for food?   
  
It's been seven months and three days since I tried talking to the Celestial Spirit King to let me see you. He said he can't-- I can't even see your face until I move on.  
  
But how can I move on, knowing you're not gonna wake up beside me? You're not there when I write letters to my mom-- instead, you're probably sitting beside her, telling her about our adventures from when you were...  
  
I love you, ____. I don't really think there's any other way to put it. But it's taken me... seven months and three days to admit it.  
  
I love you, okay?  It's not an easy thing to admit. You're gone. What's realizing this supposed to do for me? Make me miss you even more? I thought love was supposed to be a beautiful thing, like in those sappy love stories from the library that we used to check out and read to each other even though you fumbled on the words sometimes, but all I feel is sadness.  
  
I think I feel you sometimes. Sometimes, when I'm all alone, I can feel you breathing on my neck. I'd turn around, expecting you to be there, but all I'd see is an empty room.  
  
I'm so sorry, ____.  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.  
  
  
With deepest regret,   
            Luce Heartfilia   
  
  
  
  
\---  
Natsu = Natsu  
Gray = Gray  
Erza = Erze  
Leo = Lea  
Happy = Happy


End file.
